


The Best Night Ever

by damnedluckebi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anastasia Reference, Clover as the phantom, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Paranoid Qrow, Phantom of the Opera references, Qrow Branwen singing, The Greatest Showman Reference, Winter singing, atlas ball, because why not, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: It was the big day. Atlas Ball. A day where all the Atlesians were invited once a year. It was quite extravagant, considering the man who hosts the event was none other than James Ironwood. He owns the estate it was held at every year. As a lot of important people were also invited, Ironwood made the ball quite more interesting and more entertaining. He would invite Opera singers from across the land to come sing live. One singer seemed to always come every year without fail. Qrow Branwen.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen & Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Best Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> **So...another one- I hope this suffices for something lol. I plan on writing naga Clover and Qrow because I've been really interested in that- So we'll just see about that XD**

He was quite talented of course. He had been singing for quite some time and he was quite known for his singing. He had to claw his way up to the top as he had real bad luck with every concert he had tried to get himself into. There was always someone out there better than him. Stronger than him. More confident than him. 

The reason why Qrow always came every year was because a rumor had spread across the nation that a phantom existed and lived underneath the estate and it scared quite an amount of singers. Some called Qrow stupid for still wanting to perform but he had never believed in such ‘myth’ and he took this chance to actually perform and make his name big. Qrow also could not disappoint James. They had a history together of being friends so Qrow thought this was a chance to finally support his friend who had been there for him all those years. 

Even if he didn’t believe in the so-called ‘rumor’ he also noticed someone was lurking about whenever he was singing or whenever he had practice. He could always feel a pair of eyes on him in that estate and it made him quite paranoid at times. His logical side always told him to pay no mind, but the thought still lingers.

Tonight Qrow had prepared a song just for the occasion. He had someone write for him and he was about to perform it live tonight in front of everyone. No one had heard of this song other than him and he was quite nervous about it. He had practiced so many times, it would be a shame if he failed. He had never made a mistake yet it still scared him non the less. He huffed as he stood up to get a glass of water. He did not want to strain his voice otherwise he might voice crack and that is the last thing he wanted. He was located backstage in his room all alone or so he assumed...

He shook his head. There was no way no one was here with him. He really should stop thinking that way. He sighed as he took the glass that was placed near the sink and opened the tap to fill his glass up. He turned it off and chugged down the drink as he looked at himself in the mirror. But he didn’t only see himself...he saw a man behind him. Qrow’s eyes grew wide as he turned back to see no one was there.

His heart raced in fear as he didn’t see anyone. “I know you’re in here....whoever you are...show yourself!” He walked back slowly as he took the hand mirror located on his dresser. He gripped it tightly, ready to wack someone up the head with it. He soon calmed a little as no one was there and sat back down again as he tried to calm his racing heart...That man. 

Qrow had so many moments with this man. He remembers that man’s face so well, it was a surprise he had never seen him yet during one of his shows. This man had appeared in his dreams so many times too...it was unreal. He really had to meet whoever this man was.

Qrow shook his head and wiped his face with both his hand before finally putting his mask on. He breathed in before leaving the room. He was ready and he was going to do it well. He hovered his hand over the door handle first before he heard a knock on the door. Qrow wondered who it was. He slowly opened the door. It was James.

Qrow crossed his arms as he looked at James, un-amused. “So, you decided to come talk to me right when I’m about to perform instead of greeting me from when I first step into your building, Jimmy?” Ironwood’s face was straight the entire time before he cleared his throat and sighed. “Look, Qrow, I’m sorry I had to-” Qrow put a finger on his lips to sush him. “No, I don’t wanna hear it, all I wanna know is why you came here right now, before I need to go up?” Qrow crossed his arms again, waiting for James’ reply.

“I just wanted to wish you the best of luck up there.” James gave a slight smile. Qrow smiled as he uncrossed his arms and walked next to James before putting a hand on his shoulder and kept his gaze forward. “Thanks...I really needed that.” He looked at James with a tilted smile before walking off. James kept his gaze on Qrow before sighing and going back to greeting the guests that had just arrived at the front door.

Qrow was soon next to the stage. The stage looked huge from where he was, just how he remembered it. The curtains were still closed so he was able to get the feeling of the stage all over again before actually performing. He walked up to it and breathed in. He took in the cold air surrounding the stage before smiling slightly. He really did love performing..it gave him a new sense of confidence. He soon walked up to the curtains. He wondered how many people had come that day. He took a deep breath in before opening the curtains quite a bit, enough for him to see through but enough to not be noticed. 

It was full as per usual. He scanned the crowd and noticed someone...someone familiar. He gasped as he stumbled backwards...was it? It couldn’t be...He walked back up to the curtains and his eyes immediately looked back to that same area where he had noticed the man...he was gone. But..he was sure that he had seen the same man he’s been seeing in his head for awhile now. 

Qrow huffed before backing away from the curtain and shaking his head. He seriously needed to get checked for therapy..or just something. Maybe the stress of doing this for so long was really starting to get to him. He walked off the stage back to the backstage, waiting for everything to be ready while he made sure he was ready himself. He had made sure to drink more so than usual and he had made sure his mask was on tight. He was grateful the mask hid his face. At Least he could hide all his emotions on stage. No one had to see how he was feeling. All they had to hear was his voice, and that was all he wanted.

 **~*~**

Qrow soon stood atop of the stage again, this time he was to perform in a minute or so. He felt his heart race with adrenaline as he saw the curtains being pulled back. He looked down at the composer and smiled at him. The composer mouthed ‘good luck’ towards him. Qrow smiled and mouthed ‘you too’ to the composer. Qrow soon looked up at the lights as it flared on and were all pointed towards him. He huffed as he heard the music began to play. He decided not to pay attention to the crowd this time, to ensure he was not losing focus. Soon he was engulfed in the music and began to sing.

 _In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

His voice had gotten more stronger and confident as he kept singing. His mind wandered to all the times that man had appeared in his wake. Somehow singing about it gave him quite comfort. It’s funny how he used the word phantom for him. It was a rumor going around here after all and this man was just as mysterious as said phantom.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear, it's me they hear  
Your spirit and my voice in one, combined  
The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind_

As he sang with passion, a voice kept on enticing him to sing higher, to sing louder. The words grew stronger in his mind. He couldn’t block them out and he had no choice but to do as it asked. His voice rang out throughout the whole theater.

_He's there, the phantom of the opera  
He's there, the phantom of the opera  
He's there, the phantom of the opera_

He ended the song with the highest note he could reach. His arms wide as his legs crossed as he ended the song. He breathed in and out before he received an astounding applause from the crown in front of him. He finally let himself look at the crowd and smiled. He bowed and a few roses were thrown at him. He soon stood up straight again and scanned the crowd. There, he saw the man again, but this time, he hadn’t felt as scared as he was earlier. The man was standing and clapping for him and he huffed. He soon walked off stage as the curtains closed.

He saw that there was another singer this year who decided to perform on stage that night. A girl he hadn’t seen quite often but was quite well known around here. A woman by the name of Winter Schnee. Qrow had to admit, she was quite fetching but, of course, someone else had his eyes on her. Qrow couldn't help but smirk at the thought, knowing who it was.

He walked up to the girl who looked quite nervous and serious as she seemed to be practicing her song over and over in her head. Qrow stood next to her. She turned her head towards Qrow solemnly. “Schnee, you good?” Winter sighed as she looked down. “Oh..well, I am...I just don’t want to disappoint James. I hope I don’t mess up.” Qrow looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Knowing you, I’m sure you're gonna kill it out there..” Qrow chuckled before continuing, “..’Sides, knowing Jimmy, I’m sure nothing you do would make him disappointed in you, after all, he seems to take quite the liking to you.~” 

Winter’s face looked confused as she tilted her head to the side as she looked at Qrow. Her face had a tint of red, and it was quite visible, even under the mask she was wearing. “As...a singer?” Qrow laughed at her innocence. It was quite adorable. “You’ll get it one day Schnee...one day.” Winter just looked forward again and sighed before Qrow decided to turn his back and leave. Right when he did he heard her call out to him. He turned his head, noticing her eyes on him. “Qrow...thank you, for the encouragement...I...really appreciate it.” Qrow huffed and smiled. He nodded in acknowledgement before turning to leave again.

Qrow walked back to his room and sighed as he sat down. He really needed a break from all of this. He couldn’t wait to come back home from all the socializing he will have to do after the performance. Hell, he loved performing in front of thousands of people, but having to hold a conversation with people...and Atlesians non the less? Qrow would rather pass that up. But, a job is a job. He sighed as he turned his head to his dresser.

His eyes widened as he noticed a rose on it. He could have sworn that the rose wasn’t there. He swore when he walked into his room the damned rose wasn’t there. Was he seeing things? He took the rose in his hand, careful not to prick himself with the thorns. He looked at the rose closer. It was a shade of red, quite familiar one at that….it looked exactly like his eyes. He soon noticed a petal that had fallen on the floor from the rose on his hand. He went to pick it up and noticed a trail from where the petal landed that led him to his door.

_“Follow me”_

Qrow heard the voice again. The vice that had been in his head for awhile. He sighed. Hell, this voice won’t leave him alone so might as well. He stood up and went over to the door, the rose still in his hand. As soon as he opened the door he could hear the music from the orchestra play. He listened to it. He knew the song. In fact, he knew the song by heart and he sang along to it while following the trail of rose petals.

_I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?_

He had soon reached a very familiar place. There stood a large glass door, leading to the garden balcony. A place Qrow liked to visit during his spare time to practice and not disturb anyone. The funny thing is, he could still hear the things going on inside, but somehow, no one had ever heard him out here. He eventually opened the door, still following the trail whilst singing, this time, his voice had gotten louder, as he knew no one could hear him here anyway.

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough_

At this point Qrow was singing to himself, he had forgotten about the trail of rose petals he was supposed to follow. He was so enveloped into the song.

_Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me_

Qrow was so engulfed into the music that he didn’t realize someone had been there, listening the entire time. Footsteps moved towards him slowly as this mysterious man sat on one of the benches there. He waited until Qrow had finished, smirking.

_For me..._

Qrow smiled as he looked at the view from the balcony, his hands now on the railing. “Quite a beautiful voice you got there, Qrow. Shame not so many people know you.” Qrow gasped as he turned around and saw him..He put a hand over his mouth, the other was still holding on to the rose and the railing. The man chuckled as he stood up and walked every so gently towards Qrow. 

“Apologies for the sudden appearance. Did I scare you?” Qrow put his hand down from his mouth as he gulped. This was the man he’s been seeing in his head all this time...he was now here, standing in front of him...and he looked quite ravishing to, if Qrow might add. But, of course, he would never admit that to himself, at least...not yet. “W..who are you?” 

The man chuckled as he bowed, “Clover Ebi, in the flesh.” Clover gently took Qrow’s hand and kissed the top of it. Qrow didn’t know how to react. His face did turn quite red from the sudden gesture. Clover chuckled softly as he put Qrow’s hand down and stepped forward, backing Qrow into the railing behind him. His face got quite close to Qrow’s before he smiled. Qrow had noticed that this man had quite the alluring smile and it made him breathless. Clover's gaze turned to Qrow's eyes. Qrow continued growing redder, feeling confused and uncomfortable. 

“Red eyes? A rare color indeed...And quite fetching, if I may so add.” Clover’s face immediately pulled back after saying that. Qrow’s mask couldn’t cover up the blush that had formed on his face anymore. It was obvious and he knew Clover could clearly see it. Clover chuckled as he put a hand on Qrow’s cheek. “You know me..don’t you, _my sweet birdie?_ ”

Qrow tried to breathe. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked down, taking his eyes of Clover, finally able to form some sort of sentence. “I...I do..” Qrow’s eyes looked back up and locked into his oh so beautiful teal eyes. Clover, who he thought was a figment of his imagination was now standing before him. He didn’t know how to feel, or what to say...and his voice..it sounded exactly like how his voice was in his head. Bold but sweet, Deep but soft. He had so many questions in his mind right now, but he didn’t know how to ask him any of it. He stayed silent.

Both soon heard the music stop, signalling the end of the performance. Soon, the ballroom would be filled. Clover put his hand down from Qrow’s cheek and stretched out his hand to Qrow, giving him a choice. “My sweet bird, would you care for a dance tonight?” Qrow was hesitant. He barely knew this man and yet somehow, something was pulling him towards Clover...like a magnetic pull of some sort. Qrow decided to agree... _what was the worst that could happen?_

Qrow placed his hand in Clover’s. Clover smiled and soon led him gently to the ballroom, where the dance should be held soon. Qrow followed him with a smile on his face. He decided to not think about anything anymore. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the presence of the other. He hadn’t gotten the chance to dance with another person in years. This whole thing just seemed like a stroke of luck. Qrow had heard of soulmates in the past and this must be what everyone was telling him about. Qrow just had to wait and see to find out. 

As soon as Clover had led him to the ballroom, it was packed. His eyes scanned the crowd and noticed a quite familiar pair chatting it up. Winter and James. Seemed like they were having much fun with each other. Even from this distance, Qrow noticed the love and warmth oozing out of James' gaze towards Winter. Qrow let out a tiny chuckle before gazing his eyes back on Clover. He bit his lip as he looked down. He was quite nervous. 

“You do dance, right?” Qrow looked up at him and his face flushed quite a bit from the question, “O-of course I do! Why would you ask me that?” Clover laughed softly at Qrow’s bewilderment. “Well, you did seem nervous, thought I'd ask.” Clover winked at him. Qrow glared at him but his face was getting redder from embarrassment. Clover let out another small laugh and Qrow went bright red. Not only was this man attractive, Qrow couldn't help but notice how much he loved Clover's laugh...As cheesy as it was, Qrow really did think it was music to his ears, much more so than any opera singers voice he had heard in the past. Qrow definitely wasn’t going to survive through the night if this kept going. 

Soon the music had started and pairs were now together, swaying and dancing. Clover took Qrow’s right hand in his left and placed his hand on his hip while Qrow placed his left hand on Clover’s shoulder. “You ready?” Clover whispered out to Qrow quite breathlessly. Qrow gulped as he nodded. Clover was the one leading as they both swayed to the music. This song that was playing...it sounded quite familiar to him. He looked over to the orchestra in the corner of the room, wondering who was singing this time. Of course, Winter was singing again. If Qrow remembered correctly, James had only managed to get two singers this year. Qrow decided maybe was not the time to think about that. He decided to just keep his gaze on the illegally attractive man in front of him, who was holding onto his hand and hip. It was hard not to just turn red at the moment but Qrow tried his hardest and somehow succeeded.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

Qrow kept his gaze on Clover’s eyes, never looking anywhere else. It felt mystical. It was like they weren’t even in the ballroom anymore, it felt like they were dancing alone, just the two of them. 

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

Qrow soon felt his breath hitch as he felt himself slowly lean his face into Clover’s chest while they swayed to the music. Clover smiled slowly as he brought his hand from his hip to Qrow’s chin. Qrow looked up at him and his heart raced.

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

Clover’s face inched closer to his as Qrow did too. They still swayed to the music, but not as much as before. Both closed their eyes and felt each other's lips on each other. Qrow felt butterflies in his stomach. His heart raced even faster.

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

As the song came to an end they both parted from the kiss and looked at each other breathlessly. Clover placed a hand on his cheek and Qrow smiled as he leaned into it. Soon the next song had started and they went back to their first position, but this time, Qrow laid on Clover’s chest and smiled contently as he closed his eyes. This truly was the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JaeBxYCI9k  
> Song 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jZVsr7q-tE  
> Song 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gZrYyi-XRQ


End file.
